


Broken

by p00rb01



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p00rb01/pseuds/p00rb01
Summary: In a world where you are born with a mark that matches your soulmates. Scarring over when your Soulmate dies.Eric Cartman's soulmark started scarring back when he was just a kid. But by morning it was always fine again. And it's only getting more frequent as he gets older. And with his friends all finding their matches. Where does that leave the kid with a broken mark?





	1. The Broken Mark

Last night wasn’t the first time Eric’s mark had scarred over. And it most likely was not going to be the last. But the one thing the chubby boy could never figure out was... **_why?_**  
  
Eric Cartman’s mark had been flickering between a faded scar and a vibrant bright red heart, no bigger than the size of a penny, on his right wrist. The first time it had happened Eric was in 2nd grade. He had spent the day with his friends at school like every other day. Pushing his best friend on the swing set. But once he stripped off his jacket after getting home he noticed the once almost glowing mark on his wrist was now a ugly grey brown color. Scarred into his flesh instead of looking like a birthmark or a tattoo. He was so scared that he just started wailing, running from his room to his mom frantically. The small boy being afraid he had ‘broken his soulmate mark’ at recess from playing too rough. His mother got a sad look in her eyes as she spotted the scar. Gently taking her baby boy into her arms to cradle him. Liane carrying him into her room, curling up on the big plush bed with him. Gently running her calming fingers up and down the panicking child's back with a soft ‘shhhh’. She took a deep breath and forced a soft smile down at Eric who was still hiccuping between confused sobs.  
  
“Well.. Shmoopsiekins.. When a soulmark-um.. scars like that. It means that your Soulmate has...passed on.” She said carefully and slowly, not pausing in rubbing the boys back. Eric’s lip quivered at the phrasing “P-Passed on?” he squeaked back. She swallowed, nodding. Knowing far too well about the subject. “Yes, sweetie. They’re in heaven now.” Words caught in Eric’s throat, head racing far too much for the small 7 yr old to handle. If his soulmate was in heaven. That means they died. If they died. Eric has no soulmate. Then he’s going to be alone forever? The thought only made the child cry harder, shaking now “No! They can’t die! What about me?! I don’t wanna be alone!” His mother quickly pulled him to her chest, rocking back and forth “Oh, sweetie. No, no. You’ll never be alone.” Eric clung onto his mother for dear life, shaking his head “How?!” He cried. She's gently took his chubby cheeks, cradling them in her hands to make eye contact with her son, smiling softly, “You’ll always have mommy. I’ll be here no matter what, baby boy..” The thought was sweet and comforting to the little boy at least. Not leaving his mother's side for the rest of the night. Occasionally picking the tears back up again before calming down or eventually passing out.  
  
But once morning came around the mark had returned back to normal. His mother took him to several doctors. They, or well Liane, went to support groups. Trying to figure out why. But no one else had seemed to be having this problem. As Eric got older, it had begun happening more and more recently. But no matter how many times his mark scarred, by morning it was always back to normal. Like nothing happened. The teen had begun to expect it now, not even phased or worried. To be honest. He wasn’t even convinced his soulmate was real and that his mark wasn’t just ‘broken’.  
  
Eric had even started telling his friends lies about his soulmark being in a different place where they couldn’t see and looking different. So they wouldn’t ask questions and find out how fucked up he really was. And it’s not like it was too hard to hide a wrist mark. Not when you lived in the snowy mountains of Colorado. Jackets and gloves were basically a necessity. So luckily, everyone wore them. But the current problem wasn’t people finding out about his fickle mark. It was Eric’s own issues with it. The kids his age were starting to slowly find their other halfs. And it was killing him. Seeing Tweek and Craig notice their matching space marks on their shoulder blades in gym class was what recently had him in this slump. Everyone just seemed so happy together once they found each other. Nicole and Token, Clyde and Bebe... And Eric.. just wasn’t sure that was going to happen for him. He really was going to be stuck with his mom forever. How pathetic. Eugh.. Even Butters now had some gaylord named Bradley as his soulmate! The met at some stupid fag camp or something and now the two were just gayly chatting away on skype at all hours and visiting each other on the weekends in secret. So then.. where was Eric’s happy ending?  
  
He sighed, but quickly tugged his jacket sleeve back down and shoved his hand in his pocket as someone sat at the lunch table. Putting on his normal scowl, he glared over at the asshole who finally decided to show up, lips set in almost a pout, “Finally. Where the fuck is everyone?” He spat. Eric was met with a friendly tooth gapped smile, paired with shaggy blond hair and a raggedy old too orange parka. Kenny Mccormick. Eric’s best friend since.. Well. Forever. Not that they spoke about it much. His scowl relaxed some at seeing it was just the poor boy and not the other two members of his group. Kenny shrugged, sprawling his arms out on the table so that it was comfortable when he leaning over onto it. “Class made them late? Getting lunch still? Fucking in the janitor's closet? Who knows honestly.” The taller boy snickered.  
Eric snorted at the last suggestion, “Gross, Kenny! I don’t need that sick ass image in my head!” He received a cheeky wink back, dirty blonde brows bouncing suggestively. Eric rolled his eyes back at them. “Well, whatever. Those fags want to miss out on lunch, that’s their problem.” He pulled his own giant bagged lunch from his backpack that his mom packed for him, placing it in front of himself.  
  
Kenny watched as the pudgier boy started splitting the bags contents in two. Everything having a duplicate. Two sandwiches, two juice boxes, two cookie bags, two chip bags, two fruit snacks. Once they were divided, Eric shoved one of the sections off toward his friend. Not even looking up from his own, starting to chow down. A soft smile played on Kennys chapped lips, staring down at the food Ms. Cartman obviously made for him. “Thanks, man.. Hey. Say thanks to your mom for me, kay..?” Brown eyes tried to meet Eric’s almost red ones. But the other just wouldn’t look up. He simply waved the other boy off. Causing Kenny to roll his eyes at the dismissive gesture, opening up the sandwich. Starting to eat the only substantial thing he’d had since Friday at school.  
  
The weekend hadn’t exactly been.. Kind to him. Kenny had managed to get run over by a bus on the way home from school friday, beaten to death by his dad after protecting his little sister, fell out a two story window and broke his neck for no real reason. Kenny was just accident prone. And not to mention his parents had spent all their paycheck on drugs. So Kenny was forced to spend what little money he had on feeding his baby sister Karen. Not that he minded. His sister needed to eat more than he needed those new gauges. But that meant he had nothing to eat for himself. Besides a few stale crackers and a fortune cookie from months old chinese take out. God. He just wished his parents could function like human beings. But that was apparently too much to ask for.

A few moments later, quiet bickering started to fill the immediate area around them. Eric’s nose wrinkled at the old married couple like fighting, shooting a glare toward his other two friends making their way over to the table at last. Kenny blinked, leaning back on the bench, using his hands to clutch the edge of the table and keep from falling back. Staring at the two boys upside down with a big wobbly grin. “Aye! There’s the boyfriends! What ya fightin’ about? Stan not warn ya before he-”

Said noirette blushed, pausing mid fight to become flustered. “I-What? Sh-Shut up, Kenny!” He zipped away from the gingers side, sitting to the right of Kenny instead of his normal spot. Kenny noticed that and furrowed his brows at him, eyes looking the jock boy over. Stan’s almost mullet was disheveled and missing the hat he usually wore, varsity jacket unbuttoned revealing the sweat stained white shirt underneath, grass stains on his knees, flushed appearance. Something happened between the two. Something clearly not too far off from what Kenny had joked about. And the blond couldn’t keep the grin back once he noticed it.

Kyle rolled his eyes at the two, own freckled cheeks clearly reddening. He promptly sat down on the other side of Kenny. Causing the poor boy to pause, eyes now locking in on the jew. They were using Kenny to not have to sit next to each other? Oh great. Whatever happened, Kenny was about to be in the middle of it. And judging by the way Kyle’s arms were crossed over his chest, leg thrown over the other like a pissy mom when you come home late, it wasn’t going to be good.

Annoyed red eyes flicked between the two pissy teens. After a few minutes of nothing but uncomfortable silence, Eric broke it. He groaned, “Oh my GOD! What the fuck? Will you two pansy assholes either get the fuck over your issues or at least have the common fucking courtesy to not make the entire table reek of your gay marital problems?” Smacking his plump fingers onto the table to get both of their attentions. Pulling them both out of whatever mindset they were in.

Kyle’s face scrunched up, unfurling from himself to get a better angle at leaning over the able toward Cartman. “Shut your fucking mouth, Cartman!”

“Well SOMEbody has to point out how stupid you two are!”

“We’re not being stupid! You don’t know shit about what you’re talking about!” The red head spat back.

Eric leaned back, crossing his arms now with a smug smirk, “Bet it’s lame and you’re being a pussy bitch about it, Kahl.”

Kyle growled “It is not!”

“Well obviously it can’t be something important if you’re just going to pout like a little bitch boy over it.”

Kyle’s face almost matched his hair at this point. “It’s EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!”

Eric let out a condescending laugh, shaking his head, “Then you should really get that sand out of your Vagina, Kahl.”

“I don’t have sand in my FUCKING VAGINA, Cartman!” The jewish boy snarled.

The brunet shrugged, grinning wickedly, “Course you do. Why else are you so pissy?”

Kyle abruptly stood from the bench, slamming his hands down flat against the chipped cafeteria table. “BECAUSE STAN’S SUPPOSED TO BE MY SUPER BEST FRIEND AND HE NEVER MENTIONED THE FACT THAT I’M HIS FUCKING _**SOULMATE**_!” He snapped.

The grin slipped from Eric’s face, eyes like saucers at the sudden and loud outburst. Kenny’s mouth fell open, eyes never leaving Kyle. Said jock had his head ducked down, hand pulling at the side of his hair. Looking like he wanted nothing more than the sweet release of death at this very moment. Or. Maybe a drink would accomplish the same feeling. It took the group a few moments to realize the rest of the cafeteria had gone silent along with their personal table. Kyle’s scared green eyes gazed out in the sea of judgmental teenagers all staring right at him. A sharp feeling in the pit of his stomach caused him to quickly sit, head down toward the floor, tugging the sides of his Ushanka down to cover more of his face. Slowly the rest of the cafeteria started up their noise again. Probably now all talking about what just went down. Not helping the feeling in Kyle’s stomach lessen. But the group was still sat in stunned silence. Remaining that way for a few more beats before Kenny finally broke it. “You two are soulmates?”

Kyle whined, releasing the flaps of his hat to glare up at Kenny through red curls “Yes, Kenny. Did you not just hear what I said? The entire SCHOOL did..” Causing Stan to recoil into himself even more. Kenny offered up a sad smile and a pat on the back. “Hey.. Don’t worry about it. We’ve done way weirder. This will blow over.” He chuckled, then dropped to a serious tone, “So-like.. What happened?” Hand pausing on Kyle’s mid back. The ginger sighed, starting to sit up normally again. Fixing his hat so he didn’t look as distressed as he felt. “Well-Y’know how Stan never wants anyone to see him naked?” Kenny nodded, remembering many a sleepover when they all stripped to get into their pajamas and the only ones to leave to get dressed in the bathrooms were Eric and Stan. “So- Yesterday during last period, we were in gym class. It was swimming. And I was waiting outside for Stan like always! But he was taking so long in the showers!” He shook his head, “I thought I heard him call out for me so I ran in thinking maybe he fell and got hurt. But-He’s fine. And I see **_my mark_** on **_his hip_**!” He quickly shot a icy glare over toward his best friend. The other avoiding eye contact, blue eyes getting glossy, the bags under them only making it more apparent. Kenny slowly nodded. “Oooh. Shit. And-Stan knew…?” He frowned over at Stan. Why would he keep that from Kyle? There had to be a reason.

Kyle nodded, tossing his hand up toward his super best friend “Yeah! He’s seen my mark loads of times! He even lied and said his was on the inside of his thigh so it’d be weird if I wanted to see it!” Tears pricked at the edge of his eyes, “Just been going through his life dating Wendy-knowing she wasn’t his soulmate and knowing it was me!”

Kenny cringed at the thought. Ooh. Yeah. Stan and Wendy had been going out since elementary school. They were almost seniors now. Neither had each others marks but they didn’t mind it because they didn’t know their soulmates. But if Stan knew this entire time. That wasn’t good. The blonds eyes slowly landed on Eric, giving him a quizzical look. The other boy was just sat there, staring in shock down at his food. But there was something else in his eyes he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Something.. Sad?

“I said I was sorry, Kyle!” The sudden outburst from Stan had Kenny thrusted back into reality with his two fighting friends.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Oh and that just makes everything better, huh?!” He snapped.

Stan frowned, dropping the hand from his hair so that he could turn and face Kyle, “No! But you haven’t even listened to me explain!”

“I don’t want to hear it, Stan! Nothing you say is going to make, not telling your best friend you’re his soulmate, okay!” He snapped.

Stan tossed his hands up in the air, “Well something has to! You can’t just hate me forever for this!”

Kyle crossed his arms over his chest. “No-But I am going to be pissed at you for a long ass time.”

The noriotte frowned, “Kyle..” His shoulders sagged.

Kenny put his hands up between the two. “Alright, guys- hold up, will ya?” He shook his head, clicking his tongue ring against his teeth. “You have to let Stan tell you why. Don’t you want to know? So you aren’t sitting there thinking it’s because it was YOU?” Kyle bit at his bottom lip, avoiding looking at Kenny. He simply shrugged back in agreement. Kenny nodded, “That’s what I thought.” He turned his attention back over to Stan. “Speak your shit, Marsh. Make it good.” He pointed.

Stan sighed in relief, giving Kenny a thankful smile back, “Alright! So- Um. I was like already dating Wendy when I found out about it! It was in like.. 6th grade? When you showed me it the first time-”

“5th grade, Stanley!” Kyle interrupted, glaring.

Stan swallowed, “Right-um-5th grade. Well-we had been dating for like 2 years already! I thought I was straight! I thought YOU were straight!” He gestured, “So when I saw-my uh my mark..on YOU..” He twiddled his thumbs together. “I got scared.. It was around the time when everyone was starting to talk about being gay and trans and all that shit! I freaked out!” He swallowed again. “So like I had issues with myself. I may have...gotten tipsy-”

Kyle huffed, “THAT’S why you got drunk?!” Kenny put a hand on Kyle’s shoulder, giving him a pointed look to stop interrupting. The ginger boy looked annoyed but allowed it, glaring back over at Stan.

Stan cringed at the memory. “Y-Yeah.. Uh..I tried telling you then.. But I was too drunk to make sense. I ended up just saying I love you but fuck you?” He blinked. “I think that was me saying fuck you for making me..love you so much..and making me so confused.. But drunk me just got mad and made you leave,” He sighed, eyes downcast. “After that we had that fight.. Didn’t talk for awhile.. And I got scared it was because of what I said in some way.. So I didn’t want to bring it back up and kill our friendship again.. I’d rather have my soulmate just be my super best friend than have neither..” He scratched at the base of his neck. “S-So.. yeah..”

Kenny slowly nodded in understanding, peeking over at the fiery red head next to him. Who was now looking… less mad. Kyle was trying very hard to keep the glare on his face but everyone could see he was struggling. After all those ‘I Love You’s and confession of just wanting the other in some way. The blond could imagine how difficult it must be to continue to be as upset. The smaller boy groaned, unfolding his arms from his chest, “Damn it, Stan! Why’re you being sweet? You’re supposed to be pissing me off!”

Stan stupidly blinked all wide eyed at the other. “Sweet?”

Kyle huffed, “Yes, asshole.” He sighed. “Alright.. I forgive you..” A pale slender finger came up “But!” He glared, now pointing toward the tall jock “You have to break up with Wendy. Today, dude.”

The noriette looked pained, tugging at his longer hairs on his neck, “T-Today?”

“Yes, Stan! Today!” The freckled boy leant across Kenny to get to Stan, a firm glared plastered on his face.

Stan gulped, leaning back from his scary soulmate with a nervous smile. “G-Got it! Today! Mhm! Y-You got it, bro.” He held a thumbs up, chuckling brokenly. Causing Kenny to snort at the two, covering his mouth and avoiding looking their faces. Less he burst out in a fit of laughter.

Kyle gave Stan a curt nod, pulling back. Not even a second later the bell rang. Oh. Guess they really had been late. The jewish boy shook his head, getting up and gathering his things. “I’ll… come over tonight..” he muttered, cheeks flushing scarlet again. That brought a small hopeful smile to the jocks face, “O-Okay!” And with that Kyle darted off to his next class. Stan and Kenny getting up too. The taller just shrugged on his duffle bag, gave the smaller blond a two finger salute before leaving. Kenny waved back, watching them both leave with a snicker. “God those two need to get laid, huh?” He turned his attention back to the other boy at the table, who was very slowly gathering his shit and just shoving it back into his fucked up backpack. The poor boy gave him a worried frown, coming around the table to Eric. “Uhh… Hey, dude.. You okay?” He tried.

That seemed to snap Eric out of whatever funk he was in finally, furrowing his thicker dark brows at the other. “What? Oh-” He stood up, tossing the remaining things into the trash, “I’m fine! Why the fuck wouldn’t I be?” Kenny didn’t really look convinced but just followed after his best friend, shoving his bandaged hands into his parka’s pockets. Hopping up beside Eric to keep up with the other, shrugging, “Just seemed out of it. You didn’t even call those idiots on how fucking gay they were being.” He tried, elbowing the other gently with a wink. Eric shrugged the other off, clearly not in the mood, “Wasn’t paying much attention.”

Kenny picked at the bandage laying flat over the bridge of his nose, “Seriously? It was pretty funny. Stan and Kyle were-”

“I don’t really want to talk about them.” Eric snapped, causing the blond to full on stop in the middle of the hallway. Surrounded by hurrying kids. He could see the chubbier boy realise his mistake, shoulders tense. But the red jacket clad boy just shook his head and sighed, “I’ll just-see you later, Kenny.” He waved the other off, disappearing into the masses of teenagers rushing to class.

“Uh.. Yeah! See ya, Eric..” He spared a glance down toward the wrist that held his own soulmate mark, buried deep within his pockets. Maybe Eric was just feeling upset he hadn’t met his own soulmate yet. Kenny could understand that. Seeing everyone else find theirs sucks when you don’t have the first clue where yours could be. He clenched his fist, starting toward class again.

He wondered if he should even try to meet them. Or if the burden of being his soulmate was too much and he’d just end up being worse for them.


	2. secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric finally breaks and needs to tell SOMEONE!

Eric trudged out of the school with all the other puberty ridden teenagers just excited to go home after a long day. Determined eyes landing on the small blond across the way just chatting happily on the phone. The pudgy boy made his way over to the other quickly, snatching the phone from his danty hands with ease. Butters' eyes lit up in shock at the missing feeling of his phone between his fingers and boyfriends voice in his ear. Whipping around to face his rude friend "Wha-Eric!"  
Without a shred of guilt visible on his face, the taller boy just hung the phone up. A small "Leo-?" Heard before it cut out. Cartman just tossed it back toward Butters.  
The hello kitty clad boy frowned, scrambling to catch his phone as it was tossed "Th-That wasn't very nice! I-I was talkin' to Bradley! Ya-Ya can't just uh-" A strong hand grabbed at his thin blue jacket, pulling him along, causing a confused squeak to ring out of him.  
Eric shook his head, pulling Leo toward his own house "Butters! Shut up. My house. Now. You can talk to your stupid faggy boyfriend later." He commanded.  
Butters sighed at the realization of what was going on. Eric needed to talk. Of course. The blue eyed boy struggled to keep up "Ah well-Jeez, Eric. You coulda just asked! I'd be happy to come over. But ya really gotta stop hangin' up on Bradley! It's uh-It's not nice!" He gave a little huff.  
Eric snorted "Butters, when have I ever cared about what's 'nice'?"  
"You aren't as mean as ya like to seem, Eric." Butters rolled his eyes.  
A loud huff came from the other "Aye! Shut up." He released his grip on the jacket, just walking together now.  
Butters relaxed, a smile playing at his lips when he was let go and aloud to walk at his own pace.  
Kenny and Cartman may be 'best friends' but Butters is actually who Eric has always gone to for everything. And Leo knows it as well as Eric does. It's an unspoken thing that when they need eachother, they'll just show up at the others house uninvited. Or if you're Cartman, demand the other come to your house with no explanation. But it always meant something important. Leo let them walk in silence for the rest of the way, not pushing Eric to talk. That was why they were headed to his house after all. It was a private matter. As they rounded the street corner and walked up the driveway, Eric pulled out his set of keys. Both boys kicking the snow from the bottoms of their shoes on the welcome matts while Cartman unlocked the door, shoving his way in. Leaving the door for Butters to shut and relock after entering. Which he obediently did. When turning back around, his chubby friend was already halfway up the stairs to his room. Leo hopped in step to catch up with him.  
Once in the room the smaller of the two watched as the other was closing the curtains, locking windows, doors. Quickly checking under the bed and inside the closet. Butters followed Eric with curious eyes. What did Eric want to talk about that required such a tight lockdown of the room? "Um-Eric-?"  
Said boy shushed loudly, hand flailing out to quiet him. There was a silent pause where no one even moved a muscle, red eyes plastered to the window. After another beat the brunet nodded, letting out a held breath "Alright. We're alone." He stood up straight, fixing his tossled hair "Now. What I am about to show you must never leave this room. Got it?" He threatened, a finger jutted toward Leo's face.  
Butters' blinked widely at the offending finger "W-well sure, Eric. I'd never tell a secret if you didn't want me to. You know that."  
Eric's gaze hardened "No. This is unlike any other secret. If I tell you this secret, and you let it slip to someone? I get to-Hmm.." He stopped to think, looking away from the blond "I get to..." He was struck by a sudden stroke of genius "I get to tell your parents about Bradley!" he grinned wickledly.  
Butters' face fell "Eric! Wha-ya can't do that! Oh they'd whoop me for sure! I'd be dead! Or worse! Grounded!"  
Cartman backed up from Leo, arms crossed over his chest with a knowing look "I know."  
A pathetic, small whine rang out from the blue eyed boy "Alright! I get it! I won't say nothin'!"  
That seemed to please the boy, nodding "..Okay." He sighed, dropping the asshole shtick he had going. The fear and worry shining through his face now. Butters noticed, realizing that Eric hadn't meant what he said. He was just trying to get Leo to understand just how important the situation really was. If it was Bradley important. Then Butters would be here for him. He took a hesitent step forward "What are ya gonna tell me..?"  
Eric held his wrist in such a tight grip that it hurt, grumbling back "More like..show.."  
"Show?"  
The chubby boy sighed, pulling up his jacket sleeve. Flashing the other his soulmark "This."  
Butters squinted to be able to see the small heart. But once he did it took his only a moment before he gasped "Is that your soulmark?"  
Eric rolled his eyes, curling his lip at the idiotic question "No it's a heart shaped birthmark. Of COURSE it's my soulmark, Butters."  
The smaller boy just let the sarcasm roll right off his shoulders, use to the other boys defense to feeling vulnerable "Ya've never shown me it before! Why now? Oh!" He bounced in place, a dorky grin now present "Did ya find your soulmate?!"  
Eric sneered back "No, stupid! Quit bouncing." He forcefully grabbed Butters by the shoulders to plant him firmly on the ground "It's not like that! Just-fucking listen."  
Leo forced himself to calm down when their eyes met. This was about something serious.  
Cartman waited till he knew Butters was going to remain quiet before sighing, grip on the other boys shoulders tightening "..No one's seen my mark before.. Because I didn't want them to." He hissed quietly "..Because it's broken."  
Leo's thin brows knitted in confused "B-Broken?"  
"Butters!"  
"Sorry! Just-I don't know what ya mean by that.. How can your soulmark be.. broken?" He asked carefully, hunching his shoulders up when the others hands started to hurt him.  
Eric let out a hushed growl "Because the world fucking hates me, Butters. It just loves to fuck with me." He shoved back from the smaller boy, turning his back to him.  
Leo stumbled back, catching himself before he could fall over. Worried for his angry friend "How is it broken, Eric?"

The taller boy clenched and unclenched his fists, cheeks reddening "...Sometimes..it'll randomly scar over.. like they died..and the next day its just..back to normal." There. He said it. He finally showed someone. Finally told someone.  
Butters looked bewildered "Well how's that possible?"  
Eric let out a groan, turning to face Butters ago "You think I fucking know, asshole?! I've been wondering that since I was like fucking 6!"  
Soft blue eyes flicked back to the mark then back up to meet Eric's red ones "Oh wow, jeez-I'm really sorry, Eric. That's super rough. I don't know why that'd be happening.."  
Eric's shoulders relaxed a bit, trying to control his anger and sighed "Yeah! It fucking sucks! I don't know if they're dead..or alive.. And just-every dumb asshole keeps finding their match now and I-" He pulled his wrist up to stare at it, eyes scrunched into a pained look "I don't even fucking know if I have one.. And I'm sick of thinking I'll be alone with my mom forever.."  
Butters rosy lips tugged into a frown at seeing the other so vulnerable and sad. It was so rare for Eric to allow people to see him like this "Eric.." He spoke softly, hand going up to reach for him.  
The brunet flinched from it and glared, walls shooting back up again "Don't fucking pity me! That's not why I told you this!" He growled.  
Butters reached out hand immediately pulled back up in a more defensive motion "Oh hamburgers! Sorry-um-then why are you telling me?"  
"Because!" He snapped back, fist clenching "I...Needed to tell someone.."  
The smaller boys jaw fell open "Wait-Does Kenny not even know?"  
Eric's cheeks burned brighter "No 'Kenny doesn't know'! And he isn't *going* to know!" He stepped forward, grabbing onto the blue collar to hike the other up "Is he?"  
Butter squeaked "Eric! Ya don't have to threaten me! I already said I wouldn't tell no one!" He quickly grabbed onto the thicker hand that was keeping him in the air, tippy toes barley touching the ground "I just mean-Why? You and Ken are r-real close! He wouldn't judge ya none!"  
The chubby hand slowly lowered the other to the floor, lips pulled to a soft barely noticable frowned "I-I know that!" He fully let go, looking away "I just-...I don't know" He sighed angrily, walking over and flopping back onto his bed, his eyes closing. Butters slowly made his way over, tilting his head at the other "..You're scared to tell him?"  
Eric grumbled bitterly "Maybe.."  
Butters let out a small snort, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth as Eric's eyes snapped open to glare at him "Butters!"

He couldn't hold it in anymore and giggled from under his hand "I'm sorry, Eric! Heheh, Just-You're scared? Of telling Ken?"  
Eric promptly sat up in his bed, eye twitching "I'm failing to see why this is so god damn funny. I'm having a fucking crisis, Butters!" He ended it with a dramatic hand toss, which only caused Butters to laugh more.  
"Because! Ken is like the nicest guy ever! And you're his best friend. I mean-who's house does he go to when Karen and him can't stay at their place?"  
The chubby boy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest "Y-Yeah, but-ugh!" He rolled his eyes "Shut up! Yeah, yeah, I get it!" He reached over, grabbing a small pen off his night stand. Chucking it at the blonde's head "Quit ya fuckin' laughin' before I kick your ass!"  
Butters let out another bubbly giggle as he was hit, rubbing the spot that was impacted "Ow-heh-Eric. Don't throw things."  
"Don't laugh at me!"  
"Okay! Okay, heheh. I'm sorry." He took a seat next to Eric on the bed, giving him a soft smile "If you've trusted Ken with everything else, why not this?"  
Eric sighed, shrugging "I don't know! We don't talk about weird mushy shit like soulmates.."  
"Never?"  
"No! Never. Kenny's never even mentioned his soulmate.. beyond like-Him wanting to find them or whatever. I've never even seem the damn thing, he's always in that stupid ass parka." Eric rolled his eyes, waving it off "Even during sleep overs he's all covered up. Such a fucking weirdo."  
Butters softly kicked his feet, smiling "Yeah, he's a little strange. But whys that matter? I doubt Ken would mind talking soulmates."  
He let out a huffy sigh "I guess!" His eyes flicked over to Butters' "..So I should tell Kenny?"  
Butters gave him a big smile "Yeah! He'd probably be better at helpin' ya. Not that I'm not flattered ya came to me, Eric. I love our talks." He softly bumped their shoulders together "But you shouldn't keep things from him. He cares."  
The chubbier boy blushed and shoved the other back onto the bed "Don't be fucking gay, Butters."  
A bubbly laugh erupted from the other as he was shoved to lay back on the bed, blonde undercut spreading out around him.

\--------  
Kenny let out a sigh as he opened the creakity old beat up door to his house "I'm home!" He called out, tugging his hood down, letting his dirty blonde hair free. Tired brown eyes scanned the dirty house. Beer bottles littered the floor along with trash, stained carpets and old blunts and needles. He shook his head, tossing his torn and beaten backpack next to their shitty broken coat rack. He began picking up a few of the more dangerous things. Didn't want Karen getting hurt. Speaking of which.  
A short brown haired girl came running out from the hallway with a huge tooth gaped grin, matching his own. She practically jumped into her older brothers arms "Ken!" Kenny let out a laugh, and with the hand that wasn't holding the garbage and narcotics he rubbed her back. He felt another small hole in the back of her green sweater. He'll have to patch that up tonight for her.  
"Hey, angel face. How's it hangin'?"  
She giggled, smiling up at him and she smooshed herself against his chest "Good! Today at school Ike yelled at a bunch of mean girls for me and walked me to class!" From the dirt spots on her cheeks and scrape on her chin, he could guess they were bullying her again..  
He frowned, tilting his head "That was nice of Ike but are those girls still giving you trouble..?"  
She chewed on the bottom of her lip, pulling back from her brother and averting her eyes from him "M-Maybe..But! I'm okay!" She flashed him a bright smile "Really! I can handle it." She held up her arms, flexing with a wink "I'm a knight remember, Princess?"  
Kenny let out a snort at the mention of their old fantasy game they use to play, nodding back at her and gave a small curtsy. Pulling at the ends of his parka like a dress "Why of course, Sir Karen. How could I forget by right hand man?" He stood back up, walking toward the kitchen pass her "But-remember. Even a knight needs help sometime."  
His sister let out a giggle, nodding "I know! But-I can handle it." She nodded confidently.  
Kenny smiled worriedly as he tossed the objects into the over flowing garbage "I believe you. I just worry."  
She ran over and gave him one last squeeze, and a kiss on the cheek "I know you do, bro." Then ran out of the room "Ike and Firkle are meeting up over at the grave yard to ghost hunt! I'll be back later!"  
He held back a groan and nodded "Alright! Hey! Be safe!" He pointed  
She waved him off as she ran out the door, grabbing a little baseball cap to shove her hair up into "I know, Ken! Bye!"  
And just like that, she was gone. Kenny's smile slowly dropped from his exhausted face, eyes flicking to his old prepaid flip phone. Quickly shooting a text to Ike to make sure he texted him when Karen got there, and when she was on her way home. Turning to trudge along to his room. As he typed away on his phone he heard footsteps coming toward him, but chose to ignore it. If it was his parents, he honestly just didn't want to see them right now. He almost lost grip of his phone as he was body checked, hands scrambling to catch it. He let out a sigh of relief before shooting a dirty look to whoever just did that.  
Of course. It was his shitty older brother, who honestly shouldn't be even living at home anymore with his age. But he seems to be just as useless and irritating as their parents. Kevin growled back at Kenny "Watch it, fairy boy." He spat back, stomping down the hall into the kitchen.  
Kevin was the stereotype of every white trash college age kid. Too shot buzz cut, dirty stained white trucker shirt, torn and not in the good way washed out blue jeans and just reeked constantly. Now Kenny could forgive his brother appearance if he wasn't also a huge fucking jackass all the time. As he aged Kevin started taking their parents sides on things, leaving Karen and him behind. He even started bullying and abusing them. Got into alcohol and drugs too. Just like good ol' mom and dad. Not to mention he was a moron. Everything that came out of his mouth sounded like a 5 year old said it.  
Kenny shook his head, ignoring him to just quickly b-line to his room. No. That's rude to 5 year olds. He quickly slammed the door after he was inside, snarling to himself "Fucking shit head." He clenched his already bandaged hands so tightly he was sure he was breaking skin through the gauze. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath in. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... And out. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... And re-opened them. He just shrugged off the parka and tossed it where ever, falling onto the gross mattress on the floor. Finally. He can fucking relax.  
After a few moments of being face first into the mattress, he slowly turned onto his side, bringing his knees up near his chest and arms up to his face. Soft brown eyes looked over the damage on his hand. Sure enough there were small bleeding crescents in his palm. But what does he care? He's felt worse. He simply closed his hand, eyes trailing down to his now uncovered mark on his wrist "...Who ever you are..You deserve so much better than me." Kenny's eyes slowly shut, thumb brushing over the comforting heart shape "Sorry.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I got a lot of people asking for a new chapter and I've been working on it for awhile but haven't finished till now..sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I'm hoping to make this a chapter thing? Please leave a comment telling me how you felt about it! Thanks!


End file.
